dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Stamina
Stamina is a primary numerical Stat that represents a character or creature's ability to exhert themselves. Stamina is consumed when running, carrying or grappling objects or things, running, and when using physical skills, and spells. Overview Certain actions such as sprinting, carrying objects, skill usage, climbing creatures or grappling enemies will consume Stamina, which regenerates once these actions cease. Stamina regeneration is delayed while blocking; the use of Core Skills and Perfect Blocking expends no stamina, but may prevent stamina regeneration, such as when levitating. Effects can be cumulative; e.g., carrying an object and walking uses stamina at double the rate of simply holding an object. If Stamina is entirely consumed, the character is momentarily unable to move and will perform a "catching their breath" type of animation for five breaths. This leaves the character vulnerable to enemies unless aided by an ally or a curative item is used. Character Weight affects the usage and regeneration rate of stamina; the action of aiding an Arisen will affect the Main Pawn's inclinations. Encumbrance is sometimes a factor in the use and regeneration of stamina. The amount of time a character can run roughly doubles from lightly encumbered to overencumbered, also stamina regeneration slows as encumbrance increase. However stamina use for carrying and walking with objects is practically unchanged. Stamina consumed by skills in unaffected by level of encumbrance. The active Vocation also changes the rate of stamina used and regenerated, with Strider-type classes using the least stamina and regenerating the fastest, Mage-types regenerating the slowest and using the most and Fighter-types being somewhere in the middle in terms of usage and regeneration. This is not as dramatic an effect as the effect of Character Weight. Stamina growth with level is highest, in order, when leveling as Ranger, Assassin, Strider - with Mystic Knight, Fighter and Magick Archer having average growth and Sorcerer, Warrior and Mage accumulating below average growth. In safe areas such as Cassardis, Gran Soren, the Encampment and the Ancient Quarry (once the quest Of Merchants and Monsters is completed) there will be no Stamina drain. This allows the player to freely run without depleting Stamina. Augments and Equipment Some Augments increase the total amount of stamina, or have other beneficial effects. A few items of equipment increase stamina, including the Shoulder Cape (+30), and various rings obtained from Bitterblack Isle - the Virtuoso Ring (up to +90), Preceptor Ring (up to +300), and Master Ring (up to +500); the Savior Ring increases health and stamina by 500. The Magnanimous Cloak restores stamina and health to other party members as the wearer heals themselves. Some Dark Arisen armor with special enhancements may restore stamina as foes are damaged or killed. Notes *Usually represented in game as an orange bar. *Though the maximum value of stamina is shown in inventory, status, and equipment menus there is no indication of the actual current numerical value of stamina - thus any estimations of stamina use must used the length of the bar as a guide. *May be abbreviated to STA , or Sta . *For a list of stamina restoratives, see List of Health and Stamina Curatives Category:Stats Category:Concepts Category:Stamina